Let Me Count The Ways
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Blaine tiene algunas confesiones sobre su novio que simplemente tiene que dejar salir. Traducción autorizada por Chloe Winchester. Klaine.


Traducción autorizada por **Chloe Winchester**

**Resumen:** Blaine tiene algunas confesiones sobre su novio que simplemente tiene que dejar salir.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Chloe Winchester, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Let Me Count The Ways**

* * *

A veces me atrapo mirándole fijamente. Sólo mirando. Estará parado en su casillero, practicando la coreografía para el número de la semana, tarareando su parte, sus labios plegados en esa forma que revelaba sus hoyuelos.

Yo observaría sus ojos iluminarse cuando el Sr. Schue nos daba una asignación que le gustara, cuencos azules y brillantes que podían llevar luz al más oscuro de los lugares. Se voltearía hacia mí de inmediato, con emoción prácticamente brotando de sus poros mientras hablaba. Y allí estaba yo, tomando sus manos mientras él daba botes en su asiento, derramando ideas al hablar.

Sonreía como un idiota mientras él hablaba, observando la felicidad animando sus facciones, callado y simplemente hipnotizado por él.

Amaba la forma en la que sonreía. Casi nunca mostraba sus dientes, hoyuelos se marcaban con profundidad en sus mejillas. Cuando estaba siendo honrado por su presencia, él, por lo general, estaba riendo tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

Recuerdo la primera vez que le vi. Ese pequeño "disculpa" que cambió mi mundo entero. Mi mandíbula prácticamente cayó cuando miré al chico más precioso en el que había puesto mis ojos, sin parcialidad, lo juro. No sabía a dónde iría nuestra relación, pero sabía que le quería en mi vida. Fue la mejor decisión que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Observarle caminar era otra tarea que disfrutaba completamente. No… no, caminar no era la palabra correcta para ello. Se contoneaba por el pasillo. Su contoneo era algo inconsciente. Sus caderas se balanceaban de atrás hacia adelante a un paso casi delicado. Era un poco más enérgico cuando estaba enojado, un poco más suave cuando estaba cansado o pensando.

Entonces estaba su voz. Dios, podría hablar durante días de su maravillosa voz. Era como el más suave de los timbres y cuando sonaba hacía que todo mi cuerpo vibrara. Recuerdo una vez en Dalton, justo después de que nos hubiéramos juntado, estábamos sentados en su habitación, viendo una película. Yo acostado en su cama, mi cabeza en su regazo. Comenzó a cantar a coro, frotando mi frente. No recuerdo qué canción era, ni qué película. Todo lo que recuerdo es su magnífica voz cantándome esa dulce nana. No importaba lo que cantara, siempre era hermoso. Era hipnotizante. Cuando él hablaba yo no podía hacer más que estar absorto en cada palabra.

Adoraba observarle cocinar. Tomaba economía doméstica estrictamente para esto. Bueno, eso y que cada rato que podía pasar con él durante las horas de escuela era una suerte. Mantenía la punta de su lengua en su labio superior, girando el batidor, o la cuchara o lo que fuera que estuviera agarrando mientras leía las indicaciones. Tarareaba o silbaba, sonriéndome cuando me veía mirando.

También tenía historia con él. Me sentaba detrás de él, observándole tocarse la mejilla con el pulgar mientras el profesor daba la clase, limar sus uñas cuando terminaba con su tarea o sacar su manuscrito para "Pip-Pip Hooray", que estaba editando constantemente. Sus cejas arrugadas, labios fruncidos, parpadeando lentamente.

Entonces venía el asunto de los labios de Kurt. Gruesos y de textura sedosa y tan rosados, casi rojos si nos habíamos estado besando. Besando… Señor, cuando nos besábamos no veía fuegos artificiales, como Finn explicó cuando besaba a Quinn (ahora que lo pienso, esa conversación fue realmente incómoda), no, no fuegos artificiales, más como una explosión nuclear o alguna clase de sistema planetario implosionando en sí mismo para crear una supernova. Eso era lo que sentía, eso era lo que veía. Dios, la forma en la que me besaba, tan suave y apasionada. Incluso acalorada. Oh, Dios, cuando usa su lengua, sólo un poco, apenas tocando la mía, casi tenía un ataque cardíaco cada vez.

Me volvía loco. Me hacía sonreír y reír, hacía que mis rodillas se aflojaran. La noche del baile de graduación casi me provocó un coma. A pesar de no querer que le hicieran daño debido a su atuendo, éste me encantó. De hecho, pensaba que se veía espectacular. Se lo dije cuando estábamos bailando.

—Eres la Reina del Baile más hermosa de la historia, ¿lo sabes? —dije en voz baja. Se sonrojó, sus lindas y pequeñas orejas también enrojecidas. Le besé, sintiendo sus largas pestañas hacer cosquillas en mis mejillas. Él retrocedió rápidamente y ambos miramos alrededor, asegurándonos de que nadie estuviera cerca para asesinarnos o algo.

Amaba su piel, tan suave y cálida. Amaba la forma en la que se vestía. Amaba la pequeña libreta que tenía de un inventario de su ropa y lo que estaría vistiendo para la próxima semana más o menos. Amaba sus tiernos movimientos de baile en nuestros números grupales que pensaba que nadie veía. Amaba los pequeños chorros de laca que se echaba entre clases. Amaba su frescura y actitud feroz cuando discutía, amaba lo mucho que lo sentía cuando hacíamos las pases. Amaba sus suaves besos en mi mejilla. Amaba acurrucarme en su pecho. Amaba la forma en la que olía.

Amo a Kurt Hummel, incondicional e irrevocablemente.

* * *

Kurt alzó la mirada de su libro de texto, encontrándose con los ojos de Blaine. Se sonrojó, arreglándose el cabello, preguntándose a qué estaba mirando.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo suavemente. Blaine sonrió, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a su trabajo.

—Nada.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
